


Heart of Lioness - Kaijudo

by xbrtkmx



Category: Kaijudo
Genre: Depression, F/M, Pack Dynamics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-clash of duel masters, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbrtkmx/pseuds/xbrtkmx
Summary: Teenage girl lived trough all of horrors life can bring and yet keeps smiling an living.
Relationships: Hector Chavez/Oc





	Heart of Lioness - Kaijudo

"Little one are you okay?" The pack leader black lion with fiery red eyes who stood at gawking 97 feet approached me. I turned around and nodded at the male with soft smile. "Just a lot to think about." "Dreams?" I just nodded, my chest tightening at the remembrance of it."I hope you know that no matter what I am willing to listen. You may not be my flesh and blood, or even from this world. But you _**are**_ my cub and I _will_ help you in any way I can." I turned my face to him and spread my hands as wide as I could, lion chuffed and nudged me with his head my arms immediately going around as much of his neck as possible. "Thank you." I whispered in rich mane. "Well isn't this beautiful sight?" Female voice was heard from behind, the mate of lion I currently had my arms around. Beautiful white lioness little smaller in frame than her mate with sky blue eyes that are filled with warmth only mother can have. "Well I do love both of you very much, and us humans can be very clingy." I said smiling they smiled back. But that moment was cut short by Frost son of Flame eyes (male leader) and Ice (female leader). "Mom. Dad. Farah. Intruders on western border!" Came younger voice of just recently fully grown lion Frost. My best friend and adoptive brother. _He was nice mix of his parents. He had Flame eyes stature and fur color but Ice's sky blue eyes. He was truly beauty to behold. Not to mention his soft and brave heart._ All three of us were immediately alert and running towards the destination. Frost letting me ride him. 

Soon we were on the western side of Lion territory in the forest near the clearing. When we looked trough bushes I saw something which concerned me. There were three adult humans all males and three teenagers two boys and one girl. With them six creatures. One of light, two of fire, one of water, one of nature and one of darkness. Flame eyes walked out. "Who are you and what is your businesses in my territory?" He spoke. Voice much harsher and cold than when he spoke to me. "We need help." One of them said. He was Hispanic adult male. "And what would that help be?" Asked Ice as she walked outside the bushes so she could stand beside her mate. "Our friend was poisoned here in creature realm. We did everything we could and nothing worked, but we heard of great healer that lived in these forests." One of the flame creatures spoke. If I am not mistaken that is Tatsurion the Unchained hero of Fire realm. Flame went to speak but I mounted off of Frost and walked out of the bushes. "Poisoned you say?" I asked, my voice gentle but without much emotion. "Shocked looks were sent my way but all of them nodded at my question. "I see. Well let's not waste valuable time. Bring me to your friend. I will see what can I do." I said. Growls of protest by pack were heard. They loved me like their own, and they don't like their own getting in to suspicious situations that could very easily be trap. "Well If my little sister is going so am I. No way am I letting her go with some strangers far from her pack." Voice of Frost came. I smiled at that and looked towards the group who did not protest at his proposal. "That is fine." Said man, if I'm not wrong Japanese. "Frosty." I looked at my brother, he immediately just lowered himself on to ground to give me better access to his back. I mounted on and looked towards the people in front of me. "He is one of fastest in Nature realm, and possibly all of other realms. So we will be there in no time. One of you must go with us to show him the way, others can get there later." I said, they looked at me but then one of them. Hispanic man walked forth. "I will go." Nodding at him I gave him the hand to help him up." "See you later. Frosty let's go!" The mentioned lion just nodded and ran forward. Soon none of pack or humans and their creatures were in sight.

"Say... What is your name?" I asked man behind me, who was currently holding on to me for dear life. "Hector Chavez." He said in breathy tone, I chuckled. "Relax. Frost here is very experienced with carrying things on his back. He won't let you fall." I said, his grip on me lightened little bit and then he completely let go. "I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to do it. Just kind of instinctive." He answered now looking sheepish. Full blown laughter bubbled inside me. But it was Frost who spoke next. "You should have seen her on her first time. She nearly ripped my fur out." My eyebrow twitched. "I was twelve winters old and in unfamiliar world, jerk!" I copped back. "Yeah, but _still_." "Yeah. Yea. Whatever just look where are you going." I said getting irritated at him. Both males laughed at that. "Well you are one interesting girl aren't you... Wait I never got your name." Hector said, "Oh yeah... It's Farah." Man raised eyebrow. "Arabic name?" I nodded "Well.. Honestly I would never have guessed you are Arab." He said "Well that is because I am not. But I am Muslim and we in most cases at least. Give Arab names." I answered, man nodded. "'We are close. Turn left." Frost did as said and ran few hundred meters more when we came upon cave. "We are here." I nodded and Frost lowered himself so we can dismount. 

We walked inside and my stomach churned at the sight... "Hell no." I whispered to myself, good mood from before disappearing.

The woman in front of me was pale, as white as a wall, pain visible on her face covered with thin sheet of sweat. Dark hair pulled off of her face. My body moved on it's own as I rushed towards poor woman. She felt cold to the touch. "Hey, Give me your phone." I gestured towards pink haired woman that was beside me, she did so with raised eyebrow. I took it and turned on flashlight. Checking her pupils, "Thank god." They were reactive. That is when I smelled it. Salty like smell. I looked at thin cut on woman's forehead. My jaw clenched. "Frost." He was immediately beside me. "Boiling grip. You know what to do." Lion beside me stiffened, but then nodded. "I will be back as soon as I can." With that he turned around and ran away. "What do you mean "Boiling grip" ?" Hector asked. I sighed. "That is rose like plant. Its petals are harmless and even can be used for tea. But thorns... They hold enough poison on them to kill rhino or hippo. For humans.... Well it quite literally raises temperature until blood is boiling so much that it melts organs, hence the name. Luckily with her it's not in that stadium. Her body is cold to touch. Normal reaction of body to this poison. But if not antidote is not given as soon as possible... She dies in great pain." I said in cold tone, although I felt great fear for her life. I saw pain flash across faces of people in front of me and felt urge to comfort them. "I promise that I am going to do _everything_ in my power to ease her wait for antidote, and then cure her." I sad, and then continued. "You go rest for a bit. Both of you look horrible." They shook their heads. "Listen. Both of you are exhausted. With barely any strength left. She will need you at your full strength when she wakes up. So get your asses to bed before I knock you out." They looked shocked at me. "W-." Woman was stopped by Hector's hand as he nodded at me. I sighed and sat beside the woman. My palm was resting on her forehead when I remembered something, my mother would say when she was in pain she would recite Qur'an. So I did just that. My voice giving life to passages that were burned in my brain. Slowly I could feel my own fear melting at the words and my stiff shoulders relaxing, same with body of woman in front of me. Small smile graced my lips as I noticed that.

 _ **PASSAGES SHE WAS RECITING:**_ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2F8puRkwWWw


End file.
